Boarding school drama
by Ranfan
Summary: What kind of trouble will Naruto find himself in? What's with the wacky drama teacher? Where does Naruto hide all that ramen? Slight SasuNaru to start then complete SasuNaru.
1. Roommates

**Ranfan: "I do not own naruto k?"**

"No. Way."

Naruto Uzumaki was standing, mouth wide open in front of his new school. It was an all boy's boarding school. He'd been sent there because he'd failed every class in his previous school.

"Nice going Tsunade. Sending me to this snobby hell-hole. Might as well go in, now that I'm here" he grumbled.

"Ah, so you're Naruto Uzumaki eh?"

Naruto was currently standing in front of the school principal.

"Yes sir."

"My name is Jiraiya. I've got a feeling I'm going to like you. By the way, where is your blazer and tie?"

"It's in my suitcase sir."

"Ah yes. You'll find your things have already been brought here. A student should be here any minute to show you around. Classes will begin tomorrow. Here's your schedule" Jiraiya handed Naruto a piece of paper with various lessons on it.

Naruto took it and skimmed over it. He had 5 subjects: English, Maths, Gym, Drama and Science. That moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jiraiya called.

A boy about Naruto's age with messy brown hair came in.

"Naruto this is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba meet Naruto Uzumaki."

Both boys nodded at each other.

"Now Naruto I want you to enjoy your stay here but try not to get in trouble ok?"

Naruto just grinned which left Jiraiya slightly worried as Kiba and Naruto left his office.

"So Naruto is it?"

Naruto looked at the boy that by now had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah."

"You seem alright, I don't know why we were so worried."

"Who's 'we'?" Naruto asked.

"The entire school. We don't usually get a new student so it's a big deal when someone transfers in. We were afraid you were gonna be some snobby little rich kid" at this Kiba just laughed to himself.

Naruto stayed quiet trying to decide if this guy was sane or not.

"Let's see your timetable."

Naruto gave it to him and watched as Kiba's face lit up.

"We've got three subjects together: English, Drama and Gym. You can sit with me if you want, better than getting landed with some nut-job right?"

"R-right."

They continued walking until they came to a corridor of dorms.

"So what's your dorm number?" asked Kiba.

"Jiraiya said I'm in dorm 666."

Kiba had to stifle his laughter.

"Oh boy, out of everyone, you had to get thrown in with those two" he sniggered.

"Which two? Who are they?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You'll see."

Kibe led Naruto a bit more down the corridor and stopped outside a door with the numbers 666 on it.

"Well Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow morning……..If you survive the night that is heh, heh, heh…….."

Kiba walked away hurriedly leaving a very scared Naruto standing in the corridor.

"Well, I can't sleep out here. No matter what they do I can survive it…..right?"

With his mind made up he gripped the door handle and walked in.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found that his roommates weren't even there. He fell to the floor and held his thundering heart.

"You see? Nothing to worry about. You got yourself all worked up and they're not even here" he panted.

After he'd calmed down he inspected the dorm. It had a kitchen connecting with the living room, a bathroom and two doors on the right and one on the left that Naruto guessed must be bedrooms. He walked over to one of the left bedrooms and peered in. It was pretty empty but the closet was filled with clothes that didn't belong to him, so he left. He went into the next one and was met with darkness. The curtains were drawn and he bumped into a chest of drawers, nocking over what felt like a photo frame. Naruto picked it up and squinted to try and get a better look. There were four people standing together all with dark hair and eyes. Three of them were male and the last a female. Naruto envied the happiness on the children's faces, knowing that he'd never smile like that. Suddenly he heard the door handle turn. He put back the photo and rushed out of the room just as his roommates walked in.

**Ranfan: "I'm sorry it's so short! And the story will get better I promise. I'll put up chapter 2 this weekend."**


	2. The infamous prankster

**Ranfan: Once again I do not own Naruto.**

The first boy to enter was a brunette with long hair and pale eyes. He stopped dead when he saw Naruto causing the boy behind him to stop abruptly.

"What is it Neji?" he asked annoyed.

The brunette smiled and replied:

"Looks like the new kid's finally here."

The boy behind him shuffled past to get a better look. Naruto then realised that this was the owner of the room he'd just been in.

His hair and eyes were both dark and he carried a superior air about himself. Naruto remembered the younger brother from the picture and noticed that he hadn't really changed at all. He'd gotten older obviously and unlike in the picture it looked as if he'd never smiled in his entire life.

Realising that he was staring, Naruto looked away quickly.

"He doesn't seem so bad, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Neji strode over to Naruto and held out his hand.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, and that sour puss is Sasuke Uchiha" he smiled.

Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Um, is that my room?" he indicated to the room currently not investigated by Naruto.

"Yes, that one's yours."

Naruto hurriedly went to see his new room. It had everything he needed: a bed, wardrobe etc, everything except a lock on the door.

"Damn."

Naruto loved his privacy the most (apart from ramen of course), so he settled for putting his desk chair under the door handle.

A familiar grumbling alerted Naruto that it was dinner time. He rummaged through his bag of worldly possessions and found a prized cup of ramen. With a big grin on his face he made his way to the kitchen, or more specifically the kettle.

By now Neji and Sasuke had seated themselves on the sofa and were watching TV. While Naruto was waiting for the kettle to boil, he amused himself by drumming his fingers on the unit. He hadn't even noticed that something else was beginning to boil until Sasuke finally snapped.

"For fuck sake, stop it!"

Usually, Naruto would have backed down but something about Sasuke made him want to annoy him even more.

"Why the hell should I?"

Sasuke got up off the sofa and walked dangerously over to Naruto.

"'Cause if you don't I'll wring your neck."

Naruto did his best to looks Sasuke in the eye but that was a bit of a problem seeing as Sasuke was taller than him. In any case he didn't back down and neither did Sasuke. They didn't even notice how close they were to each other.

Neji looked between the two and grinned.

"Are you gonna kiss?"

The question took the rivals by surprise and they immediately separated.

"What are you talking about? As if we ever would!" shouted Naruto, blushing slightly.

Sasuke settled for glaring at Neji and cursing him to a life of old men hitting on him.

Like an ice-breaker the kettle finally clicked off. Naruto went and poured the hot steaming water into the cup and retreated to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning the school's speaker box came to life at 6:00am, waking even the soundest sleeper (that would be Naruto).

"Rise and shine boys and...older boys! It's time to get up and go to your, oh so exciting morning classes! To get you motivated, I'll sing you a little song: 'Wake me up before you go, go. Don't leave me hanging out like a yo-yo...'"

As Jiraiya's voice continued to blare, a very groggy Naruto dragged himself out of bed and grabbed another cup of ramen. As he came out of his room he was greeted with a warm smile from Neji.

"I can tell you're not a morning person Naruto, you're still just wearing your boxers."

Naruto looked down at himself, but right then and there he wouldn't care if he was wearing a bunny outfit. All he cared about was how fast he could cram his ramen down his throat. In his near dead state it took him three tries to find the kettle switch. While Naruto busied himslef with his ramen, Neji decided to stir up his other roommate.

"Better not get too excited before class Sasuke."

"What? Why would I?"

"Well, Naruto is just over there wearing nothing but boxers. You can't say that doesn't get you at least a little excited?"

Sasuke shot him a death glare but didn't reply.

With his ramen in hand, Naruto wobbly walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Get off of me loser" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto hadn't even noticed that he'd sat on Sasuke's lap. He didn't talk back, but settled for sitting on the floor.

"I thought you wouldn't mind having Naruto sit on your lap Sasuke" Neji grinned.

"Shut up."

Once Naruto had finished eating he went and got ready for class. As he exited his room he grabbed two pieces of paper and hid them behind his back, and put on an innocent-looking mask.

"Hey guys, I know we have to get along so let's be friends okay?"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied.

Neji nodded and smiled.

As they left their dorm Naruto gently placed a piece of paper each on Sasuke and Neji backs.

The paper on Neji's back said: 'I like to wear drag, that's why my hair is so long'. And on Sasuke's it read: 'Everyday before school I practice my tough-guy expression in the mirror'. Naruto couldn't help but admire his prankster handi-work. As he locked the dorm door he spotted Kiba coming out of his own room with a boy he didn't recognise. Kibs saw him and waved.

"Hey Naruto! So you survived then?"

"Piece of cake" said Naruto while walking towards them.

"Yeah right"scoffed Kiba"Hey, this is one of my roommates. His name's Shino."

"Hi, my name's Naruto."

Shino nodded quietly.

"So, who's your other roommate?" asked Naruto.

"He's not here right now. He's already left for class, I'll point him out to you when we get there. His name is Gaara. Hey we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Together the trio sprinted down the hall and headed for their english class.

**Ranfan: Yay! Another chapter done. The next chapter will be up next saturday or sunday so stay tuned.**


	3. Making friends

**Ranfan: Again I don't own Naruto. In this chapter Itachi turns up and Gaara makes an appearance.**

When they arrived, Naruto chose an empty seat next to Kiba. The English teacher: Hayate Gekko was waiting patiently for the last students to arrive.

"Is that the teacher? He looks seriously ill" Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"Yeah. He may look ill, but he's never had a sick day while he's been teaching here" Kiba replied.

Even though Naruto considered Kiba a friend he didn't believe him at all.

"Hey who's this thick brows?"

Kiba leaned over to look at the student sitting next to Naruto.

"That's Rock Lee. He looks weird but he's okay."

"At least it's not Sasuke" joked Naruto.

Kiba's smile disappeared and he whispered to Naruto.

"Dude, he's sitting right behind you."

Naruto slowly turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at him.

"Damnit."

"Okay everyone" called Hayate "I'm going to read out a passage from Shakespeare's 'King Lear'. I want you to write it down, because I'll be setting an essay for you to write about it."

The entire class groaned but Hayate simply ignored it and started reading out loud.

"Let it be cough; thy truth then be thy cough:

For, by the sacred cough of the Sun,

The mysteries of cough and the night…"

As Hayate continued, the class had already started scribbling furiously to keep up. Naruto however hadn't written a single word and was looking dumbstruck at the teacher.

'This is unreal' he thought 'he's completely missing out words!'

Time wore on and all Naruto could think about was:

'God, what would I give for a porn mag right now?'

This went on for a while until Hayate neared the end of the passage.

"…Or he that makes his generation cough

To gorge his cough, pitied, and relieved,

As thou my sometime cough."

Naruto hadn't even realised he'd stopped talking until Kiba nudged him.

"I want an A4 page essay that analyses this passage by Thursday. Class dismissed."

That day was Tuesday. Naruto had plenty of time to write the essay right? Not with a blank piece of paper he didn't.

"Kiba, let me borrow your paper?"

"No way Naruto. I need it to write my essay."

"Couldn't keep up could you loser?"

Naruto knew full-well who had spoken and he was determined to keep his temper in check.

"I don't suppose you'd let me borrow your paper, seeing as you're the best at everything you've probably got it all written down" Naruto twitched.

"That's true, but you're not having it" Sasuke smirked.

Before Naruto could retaliate a red head interrupted.

"Sasuke, you've got something on your back."

"What's that Gaara? Something on my…."

That's when Naruto realised that he was currently in a danger zone and had to escape. He sprinted out of the classroom and ran for his life down the hall. Soon enough he heard his name being roared by a certain Uchiha. Sasuke managed to catch Naruto and within minutes they were fighting with a very large audience.

Naruto and Sasuke were too engrossed in their fight to notice that the crowd had gone eerily quiet.

A pair of rough hands grabbed Naruto and pulled him off Sasuke.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"Hitting on the new boy already brother?"

Naruto's head swivelled round to see an older version of Sasuke.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled while wiping blood from his lip.

"Only to meet our newest student" he turned to Naruto "it's Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Uh, yeah."

There was something about Itachi that made Naruto's skin crawl. He suddenly remembered the photo he found in Sasuke's room. If Sasuke grew up to be like his older brother, then Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to share a dorm with him.

He hadn't even noticed that Itachi had moved closer to him until he lifted his chin.

"You're quite amusing Naruto. A lot of people are interested in you, so I'll have to watch myself. A little bit of advice though?" he dropped his voice and whispered in Naruto's ear "you'd best sleep with one eye open from now on, otherwise you might lose something valuable."

For a moment Naruto was puzzled as to what Itachi meant, and then it clicked.

'He couldn't mean...no, he wouldn't...NOT MY RAMEN?!'

Itachi seemed satisfied with the look of pure horror on Naruto's face.

"Let's go Kisame."

The boy holding Naruto let go and foollowed Itachi down the hallway. Sasuke also left in a huff and the shocked Naruto just stayed where he was. Eventually he seemed to awaken from the shock. The deserted corridor was eerily quiet and it was as if the walls still whispered Itachi's name. Seriously creeped out, Naruto raced to his dorm for fear of him returning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto threw open the front door and without even pausing ran to his room to check if his favourite food group was still there. Naruto sighed in relief when he found it.

"What's going on Naruto?" Neji inquired.

"Sasuke's brother said I might lose something valuable and I was just checking to make sure that it was still here" Naruto beamed.

"I'm not so sure that's what he meant Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Neji left Naruto's room and resumed watching the t.v.

"Is Sasuke here?" Naruto called.

"He's in his room I think" Neji answered.

Naruto walked out of his room and went to knock on Sasuke's door, but before he had a chance to Sasuke opened his door.

"What do you want loser?"

"I came to ask...if you'd let me...copy your paper from english" Naruto muttered with great difficulty.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me. Neji check your back, there's probably a piece of paper stuck to it."

"Oh, I already know about that. I don't mind you being playfull Naruto, but you shouldn't write things like that okay?" he smiled.

"See, Neji didn't mind" Naruto grinned hopefully.

"Well I'm not Neji."

Sasuke slammed his door in Naruto's face and ignored his incesant pounding.

"Come one Sasuke! Don't be a jerk!"

"He won't change his mind. Uchiha's are very stubborn, I've heard."

Naruto gave in and trudged back to his room to sulk. A while later Neji knocked on his door to tell him that he was going out. After that there was complete silence.

Naruto lay on his bed, contemplating his life until he heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the door. He got of his bed and went to investigate. There on the floor was a single piece of paper with very neat handwriting. After studying it closely, Naruto realised that it was the passage of 'King Lear' that Hayate had read that day. With Neji gone out there was only one person left in the dorm apart from himself.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little and think better of the Uchiha, but only a tiny bit. Naruto knew he'd have to do the hardest thing ever tomorrow, he had to thank him.

**Ranfan: Yes! Another chapter up. I'll update sometime this week. And I know that Neji is totally out of character but I don't care. Please review.**


	4. Explosion

**Ranfan: Sorry about the long wait. I've been extremely busy. Once again I do not own Naruto. I'd like to thank Fat Jedi Cheese for inspiring me to finish this. Please forgive me for not updating!**

Morning came around and a thunderstruck Sasuke was staring at what was left of his English paper. It had what looked like a large ramen stain on it, and in the corner…was that drool?!

"I stayed up all last night copying it out so I could give it back to you first thing today. I really owe you one Sasuke, and as thanks you can ask me for whatever you want" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke was still speechless at the sight of his work. He finally found his words, and it wasn't something that Naruto was expecting.

"I wish you'd just die! You've only been here for two days, and you're already driving me crazy!" he shouted as he stormed off.

"Sasuke wait!" called Naruto.

His plea fell on deaf ears as Sasuke slammed the front door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Naruto, Sasuke is a perfectionist. You'd do well to remember that."

Naruto practically jumped a mile.

"Wah! Neji where'd you come from?"

"I've been here the entire time you just failed to notice because you only have eyes for Sasuke" Neji grinned.

"Uh, will you cut it out with that crap?" Naruto mutttered as left the dorm and headed for the science class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Science teacher was Asuma Sarutobi. He seemed like an okay guy in Naruto's mind. The only thing that puzzled him was that Asuma was a smoker. I mean, what kind of teacher smokes in front of students let alone in a science lab?!

"Okay shut up everyone. I've written the instructions and the equipment you'll need on the board. I want you to copy it into your books before you even think of getting up."

Apparently this was routine because everyone except Naruto had already started copying it. He rushed to catch up but dropped his pen in his hurry.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke who had been sitting next to him turned and gave him a cold stare.

"My pen rolled under your seat. Can you get it for me please?" he asked innocently.

Apparently innocence doesn't work on Sasuke as he just ignored him and carried on working.

Naruto shrugged and seeing no other way he hesitantly lent over and tried to reach his pen. Sasuke blushed a little as Naruto's head rested on his lap. Naruto finally caught his pen and grinned triumphantly. When he saw Sasuke still blushing slightly it dawned on him just what he'd done and how it looked.

"Uh, sorry about that Sasuke. There was no other way heh, heh..."

"Hey lovebirds! Less talk more work. You can decide who's on the bottom later!"

The entire class erupte in laughter and now Sasuke and Naruto turned a darker shade of crimson.

When the laughter finally died down and both blushing students had finished their work, they were paired together buy none other than Asuma. Five minutes later the entire class had been paired up and were busying themselves with their experiments. Asuma was gradullay making his way around the pairs and finally reached Naruto had Sasuke. Unfortunately Naruto hadn't seen Asuma come up behind him and trod on his foot. He cried out in pain and three watched in slow motion as Asuma's cigarette fell frim his mouth and staright into the container of gunpowder that Naruto was holding.

At that moment Jiraiya had been quietly reading one of his books when he heard a low rumble of thunder.

"What on earth was that? I must be hungry..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the science lab students were pouring out of it in a frenzie. Then two very black students and one black teacher emerged.

"What the hell was that?" coughed Naruto.

"Gunpowder you idiot."

"Okay everyone! We can't continue the lesson right now so you're all dismissed."

With nothing better to do Naruto and Sasuke went back to their dorm to have a shower.

"I'm going in first seeing as you're the one that caused this mess" said an annoyed Sasuke.

Without a good comeback Naruto just poked his tongue out and slumped on the sofa to wait his turn. A while later Sasuke came out smoke-free and then Naruto went in.

The water was so soothing as it gently washed away the dirt, but it stung when it reached his hand.

"Must've singed it a little..." Naruto mumbled.

When he was finished he exited the bathroom and noticed Sasuke sitting on the sofa.

"Come here" he ordered.

Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"You hurt your hand when the gunpowder exploded right? I noticed it earlier. Come here and I'll bandage it for you."

Sasuke pulled out a little first-aid kit from under the coffee table and placed it on his lap. Realising that he couldn't bandage it himslef Naruto made his way to the sofa and sat down beside Sasuke. He gave Sasuke his hand and tried not to think of how good it felt to feel Sasuke's hands working around his own.

"You should be more careful. You might seriously hurt yourself one day" said Sasuke quietly.

"I'm sorry..."

Sasuke's head jerked up at the unexpected answer.

"I'm causing you nothing but trouble. I'm sorry that I got your paper dirty and I'm sorry that you have to do this-"

Naruto was cut off by a sudden wieght on his head. Sasuke had placed his hand on Naruto's head and was now looking directly into his eyes.

"I didn't have to bandage your hand Naruto. I chose too. So stop looking so sulky it doesn't suit you."

Sasuke smiled slightly and then he left to go to his room, leaving Naruto a little less sulky.

**Ranfan: Hey guys. I promise next time I won't make you wait so long for another chapter. Please review!**


	5. Unexpected surprises

**Ranfan: Yes! Another chapter. Sorry if I made you wait too long but I have school in the week so I can only upload chapters on weekends. You finally get to meet the drama teacher in this chapter.**

"And now, let the drama…BEGIN!"

The entire class just stared at their new drama teacher who was striking a pose.

"My name is Orochimaru and starting today, I'll be your new drama teacher. This is Kabuto, my assistant" the man in question was slightly behind him "I know the urge you get when you look at him. Like you want to jump him but please do your best to restrain yourselves. He's mine" laughed Orochimaru, ignoring the sarcastic looks from most of the students.

"This guy sure likes to hear his own voice doesn't he?" Kiba whispered to the blonde beside him. Naruto was just about to reply when Orochimaru started laughing again.

"Look at you all, sometimes I wish I was just a little bit younger (R: a little?) then my drama classes would be _really _fun."

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"When I arrived I asked Jiraiya to consider changing your uniforms a bit, so that instead of trousers you'd wear skirts!" he grinned.

"WTF?! What did he say?!" the class bellowed.

"He turned it down..." Orochimaru said disappointedly.

The class gave out a sigh of relief. However Naruto had started frothin at the mouth at the thought of wearing a skirt.

"But as a celebration of my arrival he agreed to let me direct my own play!" he squealed. (R: cringe I love taking the piss out of him so much)

"A play?" said Kiba.

"Yes! I've chosen Aladdin and all three years of students shall be participating. Every student will be given a voting slip each with a list of charcter slots that need to be filled. Just write in the person's name you think would suit best for the part and then submit it to a ballot box. The boxes will be scattered around the school so look out for them. The voting will close at 10 o'clock tonight."

By now Naruto's legs were turning to jelly at the thought of being on stage.

"Don't look so scared. No one would vote for a loser like you anyway."

Apparently kindness from Sasuke had its limit and Naruto had reached it.

"That does it" Naruto growled.

He stormed over to Kabuto, who was handing out voting slips and snatched one. Then he dug out a pen from his bag and scribbled furiously on it.

"Do you see that?!" he said while holding the slip right in front of sasuke's face"I'm voting for you to play Princess Jasmine. How do you like me now?"

Sasuke just stared balnkly at it and walked off.

Annoyed that he didn't get a response, Naruto decided to play a prank on Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's forgotten bag and started emptying its contents.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Kiba interestedly.

"I'm bagging Sasuke."

"You're what?"

"Bagging him" Naruto repeated "It's something me and my friends used to do in my old school. We'd grab someone's bag, empty it, turn it inside out and put the stuff back in."

"Sounds fun" mused Kiba.

"Hey what's-"

Naruto was cut off by shock of finding six tubs of hair gel in Sasuke's bag.

"Why does he have so many?" Naruto stared.

"How should I know?"

"Whatever. I'd better finish up before he notices his bag is missing."

Naruto finished bagging Sasuke then put his bag back where he found it.

"Nice one. Now let's get out of here before he comes back" said Kiba nervously.

Naruto nodded and followed him out of the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as Naruto walked into his dorm, he noticed Neji sitting on the sofa watching T. V (R: is that all he does?!)

"Hey Neji. Is Sasuke back yet?"

"Not yet. Missing him are we?" Neji teased.

"Of course not! Why would I miss that grouchy bastard anyway?"

"You tell me."

Naruto looked at Neji for a long time before answering.

"It's not like I'd miss someone who hates me..."

Neji smiled softly.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to handle you. You're different, but believe me I've seen how he acts around you and he definately doesn't hate you."

Naruto didn't seem convinced so Neji carried on.

"If you're so worried about him hating you then why do you annoy him and pull pranks on him? Like that incident this morining..."

"You saw that?"

Neji nodded.

"Is it just a way to get him to notice you? To get him to see you and realise that you exist?"

"I...don't know..."

Poor Naruto he looked so confused, but before Neji could say anymore Sasuke walked in and not looking too happy.

"Hey Sasuke. Naruto and I were just talking about you" Neji grinned.

"Shut your mouth Neji!"

Naruto raced to his room with a faint glow on his cheeks, leaving a very confused Sasuke.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, except Naruto has a crush on your brother."

"WHAT?!"

**Ranfan: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger I'm just evil that way.**

**Bagging is something that the guys in my school actually invented so it's a real thing. Although thankfully they don't abg any of the girls.**

**Next chapter should be up next weekend or sooner. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	6. Confusion

**Ranfan: Sorry it's been so long. Last weekend was my birthday and I turned 18 and the weekend before that was Mothers day so I've been busy. **

The next morning there was an awkward silence to say the least. All three boys were sitting on the sofa watching television.

By now Naruto thought that Neji had told Sasuke about all that mushy crap he'd said the night before. Sasuke however was a bit more uneasy thinking the blonde had a crush on his brother.

The bell was like an ice breaker and couldn't come soon enough for a certain pair. Neji being the last out locked the door with a satisfied grin as they headed for the main hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome my little actors! I have collected all of the votes and shall write them on the board momentarily."

The entire three years of students held their breath as Orochimaru scribbled on the boar, barely able to contain his excitement. The list was as follows:

Aladdin – Sasuke

Princess Jasmine – Haku

The Sultan – Sasori

Jafar – Itachi

Genie – Kiba

"Now then! Let's not waste any time. Let's get started!"

"Oh man I gotta be a fat blue guy?" moaned Kiba.

"Alright! I didn't get a part! Don't you think it's kinda ironic that Sasuke is the hero and Itachi is the villain?" (R: It's more than ironic dummy)

"Everyone can we please have the main cast to the front to receive your scripts."

The five made their way to Orochimaru who handed them quite a thick book each.

"Don't forget you will be required to sing as well, so put on your best singing voices! Also, I want to feel your anger and passion in all the right places. For example…"

Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Kabuto and pulled him close.

"Fear not my Princess. If Jafar wishes to take you from me I shall surrender my very soul to protect you."

"Oh Aladdin…"

"Oh God! Please stop doing that!"

"Don't do that in public!"

"You're tainting me!" the students shouted.

Naruto decided he had enough and slipped off back to his dorm. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in.

"You couldn't take it either eh?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sasuke replied.

They were silent for a while as the awkward presence from earlier returned.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…help me with me lines?"

Wait, did Sasuke just ask for help?! Naruto was speechless for a few seconds until he realised he was staring.

"Uh, sure. Which scene do you want to do?"

"I'll pick one at random…"

Sasuke flicked through the book and stopped about half way.

"Okay, it's after a singing bit and Aladdin and Jasmine are on her balcony. Are you okay playing Jasmine, Naruto?"

"Yeah it's fine. It's just for now, so it's not too bad."

"Okay, you've got the first line."

"Uh, 'Goodnight my handsome Prince.'"

"'Sleep well Princess'" said Sasuke while taking a step towards Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, why does it say-?"

Without warning Sasuke suddenly kissed Naruto. For a minute he was lost in the moment and all he knew was Sasuke. (R: OMG that's so corny!) Then suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, I'm here to see Naru-."

Naruto and Sasuke broke from the kiss and looked at a thunderstruck Kiba.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! Please enjoy yourselves!"

"Kiba wait!" Naruto called, but in vain as Kiba had already sped off at top speed.

"You!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke " What the fuck was that?!"

Sasuke just stared at him indifferently.

"It's in the play" he said quietly "The kiss is supposed to be a surprise, so that's why I didn't tell you. I realise it must be hard for you because you like my brother."

"What?! Who said I liked your brother?!"

"Wait, you mean you don't?"

"No! Of course not! I don't like him in any way. He scares the crap out of me!"

"But then, why were you so uneasy today?"

"Because I thought that Neji told you that I don't want you to hate me!" Naruto blushed slightly when he realised what he'd said.

Sasuke didn't notice because his mind was on other things.

"But Neji was the one who told me…"

They looked at each other with a new mission in mind: find and destroy Neji Hyuga.

They took one step out the door and were mobbed by students.

"Hey are you guys really going out?"

"Kiba said he saw you making out!"

"You make such a cute couple!" (R: notice how they're against OroKabu and are quite happy with Sasunaru?)

"Naruto and Sasuke managed to slam the door shut before the hordes of students fell in.

"Damn that Kiba. I'll wring his neck" Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly the speaker box came to life and Jiraiya's voice filled the room as if he were there himself.

"I have an announcement to make so you better listen up: Neji Hyuga is leaving us today because his parents are moving abroad. We will all be sad to see him go I'm sure…and I've just been informed that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have been caught making out! Glad to see you've finally admitted it boys! That's all from me! Bye!"

"He had to use the speaker box…" muttered Naruto.

"It's tradition for him. Whenever news like this gets out, he always announces it over the speaker box" Sasuke sighed.

"Wait, he said Neji is leaving! Did you know anything about that?"

"No. It doesn't matter anyway. But if he's not here we can't kill him."

"Yeah, so what do we do now? I mean the whole school knows we kissed. I know it was a play rehearsal but it was still a kiss…" Naruto mumbled, blushing.

Sasuke merely shrugged and slouched off to his room. Naruto was dumbstruck. They'd kissed and Sasuke didn't even care?! Needless to say Naruto was not a happy bunny.

**Ranfan: Sorry to all of you who wanted Neji to stick around. What did you think of the cast for the play? Good choices? Bad? Please review!**


	7. Itachi

**Ranfan: Sorry for the late update. I beg your forgiveness.**

"Alright you bunch of piglets, line up."

Naruto and Sasuke were currently gym class. Their teacher: Zabuza Momochi was as strict as they come and only showed his human side to one particular student. (R: 3 guesses which one)

"The game is dodgeball. This half of the class on one team and the other half on the other" he indicated with his hand.

The class divided. Naruto ended up on a team with Kiba and Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel annoyed because he couldn't attack his own team mate could he?

"I haven't played dodgeball in so long..." Naruto trailed off down memory lane.

flashback of Naruto's childhood

_A twelve year old Naruto stood by himself holding a ball and then suddenly rammed it into his chest. He fell dramatically, then changed his position so that he was standing, slightly crouched. _

_"Uzumaki! Are you alright?!" he shouted._

_Naruto sat on the floor and looked up at where he was previously standing._

_"I-I'm fine. You have to go on without me."_

_Naruto got up again._

_"No! I can't leave you! We can't play without you Naruto!"_

_This continued for a while until the one Naruto decided to play on without the other._

"end of flashback

"I guess playing dodgeball with other people could be fun, instead of just playing with me and myself..."

"Huh?"

"Okay get ready!" Zabuza bellowed.

Both sides readied themselves both mentally and physically in anticipation for the bruise bath to begin. On Zabuza's whistle the balls flew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell finally rung the students hawled their carcasses into the changing/shower rooms. They wouldn't have had many bruises if Zabuza hadn't joined in to 'teach them a thing or two'.

"Man, that was brutal" muttered Kiba.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto moaned.

"Pretty much."

As Naruto walked away he slipped on a bar of soap and went flying. He crashed into Sasuke and they ended up in an embarassing cituation. They'd kissed...again. They broke off immediately to cheers and applause.

"Kiss again! Kiss again!"

"This never gets boring."

"I wonder if they're moving up the levels(1)?"

"Wait" Naruto perked up " what exactly are these 'levels'?"

"That's right! You wouldn't know 'cause you're new."

"So what are they?"

"It'll be more fun for us if you don't know. Don't worry you'll be on level three before you know it!"

"Jerks..."

"Don't worry Naruto" said Kiba "you might just skip level three and go straight to six, considering how much sexual tension you've got going on."

"What?!"

Suddenly feeling very ill, Naruto slouched off to his dorm. After seconds of stepping through the door, someone knocked. Naruto opened it only to be met with dark eyes.

"Itachi?! W-What brings you here?" Naruto still hadn't forgottem Itachi's threat and got nervous whenever he saw him.

"You Naruto."

Without waiting to be invited he strode past Naruto and into the dorm.

"M-Me? Why?"

"Well, not just you. My little brother as well. I want to discuss your relationship with him."

"Relationship? What relationship?"

Itachi turned on Naruto slowly, and gave him a cold stare. Itachi began walking slowly toward Naruto and backed him into a corner. Naruto started panicking when he realised he was trapped. Itachi places his hands on either side of the wall beside Naruto's head.

"Now Naruto. I can tell that you're not very bright so I'll make this as simple as possible for you okay?"

Naruto could only nodd feebly.

"If I find out that you're just yanking Sasuke's chain and end up hurting him, I may not be able to control my temper. Understand?"

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke walked in. At the sight of Naruto pinned against a wall by his older brother who was extremely close to his face, seemed to hurt him a great deal.

"W-What's going on?"

"Nothing little brother. Naruto and I were just chatting. And get that look off your face, I haven't raped him."

Not realising that his expression gave him away, Sasuke looked down ashamed. Itachi strode past him without another word, but turned slightly to give Naruto one last look before leaving completely.

"Naruto...he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Uh, no! He didn't. We were just talking like he said."

"That's good."

Sasuke then went into his room and left Naruto alone. Now that he was alone he could seriously contemplate Itachi's threat. He knew what Itachi meant by 'yanking his chain'. He was trying to make sure that Naruto wasn't leading Sasuke on. He wasn't yanking Sasuke's chain. He really wasn't. So then, how did he feel about him?

**Ranfan: how did you like this chapter? I loved having Itachi as the bad guy. Please review!**

**(1) The levels is something that Djinn and I created. Whenever we read/saw a fanfic/pic we'd tell each other in school. Sometimes it would be really embarassing so we came up with 'The levels'.**

**1. Implied.**

**2. Kissing.**

**3. Groping.**

**4. Getting naked but not actually doing it.**

**5. Stuff that only guys do to themselves.**

**6. Doing it (these mostly scar us so we try to avoid them)**

**7. Threesome (this was accidental)**

**We don't have any higher than that because we've never come across it.**


	8. The play

**Ranfan: Hey there guys. Thanks so much for the support. To reward you all, another chapter! Enjoy.**

"Nooooooooo!"

Every student in the cantine turned to see Naruto burst through the doors and head directly for Kiba.

"So, I guess the meeting with Orochimaru wasn't a good one?"

"He wants me to be in the play!" Naruto whined.

"But I thought all the parts had been taken?"

"So did I, but apparently the Princess has a Tiger. And Orochimaru chose me!"

"The Tiger?"

"Yes! Weren't you listening?!"

Kiba backed away from the now very scary Naruto. Seeing that he wouldn't get any sympathy from his friend Naruto stalked off to his dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of horror for Naruto soon came around and was in full swing. The current scene was when Prince Ali tries to charm Princess Jasmine on her balcony.

"Princess Jasmine?" Sasuke called.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Prince Ali cough (deeper tone) Prince Ali Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you."

"Please Princess, just give me another chance-"

As Sasuke approached Haku, Naruto suddenly jumped out in his little Tiger outfit. Much to Naruto's embarassment the audience 'aww'd'. He was down on all fours and growling at Sasuke. Sasuke backed up and started waving his hat at Naruto.

After a bit Sasuke was struggling to remember his lines because he couldn't stop thinking about how cute Naruto looked. Haku saw, and quickly said his line.

After that, there were hardly any mishaps apart from Naruto swearing on stage because Haku had stood on his foot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the play everyone came out on stage to bow. Naruto was on the end and managed to trip over his tail and fell onto the band players.

Afterwards Naruto went to change in the drama class. He opened the door and found Sasuke just as he was taking off his shirt.

"Oh! S-Sorry Sasuke. I'll just be going-"

"Naruto wait."

Naruto froze and turned to look at Sasuke with his tomato for a face. Sasuke slowly walked towards him and stopped a few inches from him.

"...Can you help me? This stupid hat is stuck in my hair..."

Naruto realised that he was right. Sasuke really was wearing a stupid hat. Okay, his hair was tangled in a turban. Naruto reached up and started to work his fingers. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke blushing because of how close they were. Without even knowing what he was doing Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's waist. Naruto immediatley tensed at the contact and looked nervously at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's, their lips almost touching...

"HELLO!"

Orochimaru popped out of nowhere and put his arms around both boys.

"Ah, young love. Forgive me but I can't leave you rascals do it in here. You never know who might come in" he grinned "I might reconsider if you let me join you..."

Naruto and Sasuke were gone in an instant leaving Orochimaru to his fantasy. They burst through their dorm door panting.

"That was...too close..."

Sasuke didn't reply. He gave Naruto and indecipherable look and went to his room. (He lost his turban while running). Naruto continued to stare at his door sadly, when the speaker box exploded.

"Attention! Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come to my office immediately. I have a surprise for you!"

Puzzled, Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke, come on we have to go. Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed guessing that he must be mad. The only option he had left was to go on his own.

As Naruto left, in his curtain drawn room Sasuke was thinking of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto reached Jiraiya's office he knocked twice then walked in.

"Hey there Naruto."

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. I'd like you to meet your new roommate."

Only then did Naruto notice the boy standing behind the door, studying him.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet..."

**Ranfan: Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry to end on another cliff-hanger. Any guesses who their new roomamate is going to be? Please review!**


	9. Confession

**Ranfan: Hey there fans! I was so pleased by the reviews I got. Thank you very much. Sorry the last chapter was short but this one is extra long okay? Enjoy!**

When Naruto opened the door to his dorm, Sasuke was there waiting for him.

"What did Jiraiya want?"

"Um, Sasuke. Meet our new roommate."

Naruto stepped aside as the new boy came into view.

"Hello. My name is Sai." (R: it's amazing how many of you guessed right!)

Needless to say Sasuke wasn't pleased at their new arrival, and his grin only pissed him off even more.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's nice to meet you. Naruto has already told me a lot about you."

Sasuke pointedly looked at Naruto, who looked away shyly.

"You play an excellent Prince Sasuke. I only wish I could've joined-"

Like the polite person that he is, Sasuke didn't wait for Sai to finish and went to his room. When he'd closed his door Sai turned to Naruto.

"Which one is my room?"

"Uh, it's that one there" Naruto pointed at the room previously occupied by Neji.

"So that one's yours?"

Naruto followed Sai line of sight which was directed at his room.

"Yeah, that's mine. Just knock if you need anything."

"I'm sure I will" Sai grinned.

"Uh, listen about Sasuke. Don't pay too much attention to what he says. He's really a nice guy when you get past the grumpy-ness."

"Sounds like you two are pretty close."

"Uh n-no. Not really" Naruto blushed.

"If you say so. Now if you don't mind I'll go to my room too."

"Sure go ahead."

As he watched Sai's retreating form Naruto vaguely wondered how Sasuke and Sai were going to get along. He decided to just see what happens. Little did he know that with Sai's arrival he'd get into a whole lot of trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sai stuck to Naruto like glue. He didn't leave his side for the entire day. Naruto didn't think anything of it, except that Sai liked him. Sai however had an ulterior motive. Naruto wasn't the only one to notice Sai's behaviour. Saying that Sasuke wasn't pleased was a serious understatement.Whenever he'd get the chance to make eye contact with Sai he'd use his most powerful death glare, not to mention that anything within his grasp would bend or snap. Sai seemed unaffected and a little amused.

The three of them were currently in the cafeteria. Sasuke and Sai sitting on either side of Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto are you doing anything tonight?" Sai asked.

"I don't think so..." Naruto mused.

"Hn."

"Great. How about the three of us stay in? I've got in mind something fun we can do."

"Cool."

"Hn!"

Sasuke didn't want to stay in but there was no way in _hell_ that he was leaving Naruto and Sai alone together to do something 'fun'. (R: Sasuke has a classic case of paranoia)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that night Sasuke and Naruto waited for Sai to emerge from his room. The door opened and...

"Ta-da!"

Sai was carrying seven six-packs of various cans of alchohol.

"Jesus! How'd you smuggle that in Sai? You know we're not suppsed to drink in here."

"It's all about who you know. Now come on. Let's have some fun."

"I don't know about this..." Naruto mumbled.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little drink?" Sasuke teased.

"Better than you bastard!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You're on!"

_1 hour later._

Because of the numerous challenges that were issued and the extreme binge drinking, Naruto and Sasuke were totally wasted. Sai being the wise man decided to keep out of their little competitions and settled for watching the other two closely. Naruto was currently singing 'My heart will go on' whilst crying, and Sasuke was applauding.

"Oh! I gotta see Kiba! hic"

Before Sai could stop him, Naruto was out the door and down the corridor.

"Hmmm, guess it's just you and me for now Sasuke."

Sasuke wasn't listening. He flopped forward whilst still sitting and landed face first into the carpet and fell asleep.

"...okay then just me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba!"

Naruto pounded on his door until it finally opened.

"Naruto? Do you have any idea what time-yargh!"

"You're my best fwiend Kiba."

"That's nice. Now will you quit hugging me?!"

Naruto let go and grinned stupidly.

"I came to see you!"

"Keep it down the others are sleeping. Although I think you woke Gaara. I can see his killing intent seeping under the door."

"Kiba! Kiba! I've gotta tell you something! hic."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Naruto giggled then leant forward to whisper into his ear.

"I think I fancy Sasuke."

Kiba tensed as he sorted through circumstances.

"Naruto. You're drunk."

"Am not hic. Anyway, there's no other explanation! I mean, I get all excited when Sasuke comes out of the shower and he's soaking wet-"

"La la la! I'm not listening! I don't wanna hear this! La la la!"

Naruto looked hurt and decided to go back to his dorm, whilst Kiba was still wailing. He hardly registered Sasuke sleeping or the curious position he was in. He didn't even see Sai watching him with a worried expression. He staggered into his room and promptly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My head huuuuuuuuuuuurts!"

"Shut up. You're not the only one, and why does my back hurt?"

The morning after, Sasuke and Naruto had a major hangover (R: serves them right.) Sai who had hardly drunk anything was his normal self.

"Sai, what exactly happened last night?" Naruto asked whilst rubbing his forhead.

"You got drunk."

"No shit Sherlock" Sasuke muttered.

"So...we didn't do anything...did we?"

"Well...not really. Naruto you went to visit Kiba, and Sasuke started to cry on me."

"I-I did not!"

Sai smiled sweetly and headed for the door.

"It's almost time for class. We should get going."

Both boys followed Sai's advice, although they couldn't leave their headaches behind. Naruto was the last to leave, so he locked the door. He was about to follow the other two, but he was grabbed from behind. Hands clamped over his mouth, as Naruto started to panic.

**Ranfan: w00t! Sorry for another cliffhanger. I thought it would be fitting as the next chapter will be the last. Yes, this story is finally coming to an end. Don't miss the next chapter and the conclusion!**


	10. The end and beginning

**Ranfan: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy reading the last chapter.**

"Mmph!"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

Naruto managed to free himself and spun around to face his attacker.

"K-Kiba?!"

"Who did you expect?"

"Well I was kinda expecting Itachi."

"Whatever. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Kiba looked around and saw they'd gathered some attention.

"Not here. Come with me."

Without waiting for Naruto to reply Kiba started dragging him to his dorm.

Once inside Kiba turned to face an irritated Naruto.

"Kiba what's this about. We're missing class."

"Class can wait."

They stood in silence for a minute, Kiba shifting nervously.

"Kiba if you're not gonna tell me anything I'm going."

"Wait! Okay, okay. You'd better sit down."

Naruto sat on Kiba's sofa and waited for him to join him. Kiba sat next to him and fidgeted. Okay Naruto was getting really worried now.

"Kiba…are you okay?"

"…I have to tell you something Naruto."

Naruto stiffened. He'd heard this line before. He secretly watched romance movies and knew EXACTLY where this was going. (R: Sorry Naruto!)

"K-Kiba. I don't like you that way…"

"What?"

"I'm very flattered but I can only see you as a friend."

"Okay. Either you're completely off your nut or you're even more stupid than I thought. I'm trying to tell you about something that happened last night-"

"Oh no! I didn't kiss you did I?!"

"Will you drop it already?! I don't like you like that!"

"Oh well that's okay then. So what did I do last night?"

Kiba looked at him square in the eye before starting.

"Okay. I'm just going to come out and say it okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"You told me that you fancy Sasuke."

Naruto in turn just stared at him.

"Kiba…if this is a joke. I'm not laughing."

"I'm not joking. You came in last night and started jabbering on about how it turned you on to see Sasuke just out of the shower. I stopped listening after that but I still had nightmares."

Kiba looked at Naruto and saw several emotions across his face. Laughter, disbelief, fear to name a few.

"Y-You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something this serious?"

"I don't know and I don't care, but you're lying!" he started to laugh insanely "How could I fancy Sasuke? It's impossible heh heh…"

"Naruto…It might be more than fancy…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto raced out of Kiba's dorm and headed for his own. He still had the key, and hurriedly unlocked the door. He didn't bother closing it afterwards, he just headed straight for his room.

"Naruto!" Kiba was pounding on his bedroom door "You can't run away from this! You have to face it! Naruto!"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He'd shoved the pillow over his head and was humming loudly to himself.

Finally giving up, Kiba left.

Naruto wanted to escape. To just get away from himself. However with the new knowledge that Kiba had given him his worst fears had come true. He didn't think in a million years that he would admit that he liked Sasuke although apparently he had. His dreams of his crush suddenly came flooding back to him as they strengthened Kiba's accusation. Naruto knew he couldn't run away, it wasn't his style. But the fear of being rejected kept Naruto in his room for most of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto what's wrong? Please come out" a worried Sai called through the door.

"Go away!"

Not knowing what to do Sai turned to the always helpful (R: coughnotcough) Sasuke.

"Why don't you try talking to him? He might listen to you."

Sasuke sighed then knocked on Naruto's door.

"Hey idiot. Open up."

No answer.

"Naruto you're being childish. If you don't open this door right now I'm gonna break it down."

Hearing movement inside Sasuke stood back. It sounded like wood scraping over carpet, and the door didn't open.

Sai peeked through the key hole.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's barricaded the door with his chair."

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"If you think that will stop me you're dead wrong!"

More scraping. Sai peeked through again.

"What now?" asked Sasuke.

"Now's he's barricaded the door with his bed."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch in annoyance and and lookes as if he was ready to punch the door.

"Let's not break the door okay?"

Still fuming Sasuke stormed off to his own room.

"Naruto. He's gone now."

There was silence, then more scraping. Finally the door opened a crack and Naruto's cerulean eye peeked through. Once he'd clarified that Sasuke really wasn't there he let Sai in.

Sai closed the door quietly behind him, then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto. What's going on?"

"Kiba…"

"Kiba?"

"H-He said…I fancy Sasuke…"

"Naruto I don't understand."

"Last night he said I told him that I fancy Sasuke. But that's impossible right? I couldn't…"

"Naruto. They do say that you're more truthful when you're drunk then when you're sober. Have you considered telling Sasuke?"

"…I don't know."

Sai patted his head.

"Tell him. He might surprise you."

"But what if he-"

"Tell him."

Sai smiled encouragingly. With new-found courage he decided he'd tell him tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Naruto couldn't sleep. Mostly from nerves of the following day. He knew Sai wouldn't let him get away without talking to Sasuke first. He crawled out of bed and out of his bedroom. He was heading for the kitchen when a dark shadow on the sofa caught his attention.

"So you've finally come out."

"S-Sasuke..."

The ebony haired teen rose from the sofa and strode over to Naruto. Naruto tensed instantly when Sasuke put both hands on either side of his head.

"Now that you've come out of hiding you're going to tell me exactly what's going on with you."

Naruto gulped.

"I don't think you'll like what I'm going to tell you."

Sasuke shifted his weight.

"Try me."

Deciding that it was pointless to beat around the bush naruto took a deep breath and...

"IthinkIfancyyouSasuke."

"...What?"

"Please don't make me say it again!"

"I honestly had no idea what you just said or what language you're speaking."

"I _said_ I. Think. I. Fancy. You."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I fancy you too."

"...**WHAT?!**"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard what you said but why didn't you tell me sooner?! It took a lot of courage for me to tell you how I feel! I thought you were gonna chop me into little pieces and eat me like marshmallows!"

"That's sick. Itachi would do that but not me."

"So...you really fancy me then?"

"For the last time yes."

"...Wanna go out?"

"...Sure."

Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. However a flash ruined the moment and the two turned just in time to see Sai return to his room. Before they could start shouting applause erupted right outside their dorm door. The speaker box cam to life too.

"It's finally happened everyone! Naruto and Sasuke are finally going out!"

"Is nothing secret?" muttered Naruto.

"Not here. But I don't care as long as I can have you all to myself."

Sasuke then leaned down to crush his lips on Naruto's as Naruto's hands lifted to wrap around his kneck.

_Meanwhile in Sai's room..._

"So Sai how did it go?"

"Perfect. They're now going out and experiencing their first proper kiss."

"Well done. My only wish was to be the one who helped them but seeing as I couldn't stay I'm in debt to you Sai."

"Don't mention it Neji. I'll continue to watch over them and I'll send you the photo soon."

"Thanks a lot Sai. Bye."

"Bye. Now, I wonder who shall be my next target?"

**Ranfan: Look out Sai is on the loose! So what do you think? I didn't want a mushy ending so I came up with this. Please be honest because it's my first non-oneshot story. I'm currently planning on another SasuNaru thanks to Djinn. I really should write up my others. Anyway, I'll see you around. Bye for now.**


End file.
